


Longing

by CheesyNinjy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: M/M, Romantic Friendship, Tokyo Ghoul: re
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesyNinjy/pseuds/CheesyNinjy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost every day for the past couple of years, a certain CCG investigator waits in hopes to see a certain someone again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> I know It's not confirmed that Haise is Ken just yet but if he was I like to think he willingly joined the CCG (without brainwashing and all that). Quick drabble that's been on my mind for awhile!

_It's been so long... Maybe too long. Would he even remember me? Would he... want to remember?_

   That was always his thought process when he was here. The grey-haired young man would sit by himself outside at one of the cafe's tables for hours, and sometimes, not even order anything. When he did, it would always be coffee. The coffee would grow cold from it being untouched, and he would stare into it blankly. He was always stuck in thought; always stuck in worry.

_I should have told him... I wonder how he felt. Did he feel betrayed?_

   The wooden coffee stirrer circled his cup as he gently blew on it, his expression revealing longing and sadness. He would always try to cover it up at work with his kind attitude and not-so-punny puns. There were always questions, though. Akira wondering why he would sit and wait for hours at this establishment when he could be busy doing something more productive. The reply Akira would always receive was a smile, along with the words: "It doesn't have to be productive to make it important".

_No... He's stronger than that. Regardless, was I selfish to go alone? Would things have turned out differently if I didn't?_

   Putting a hand to his cheek, the quinx mentor sighed to himself when he saw the sun was soon to set. Another day gone by and there was nothing; no sign of him anywhere. It shouldn't come as a surprise to him, it'd been like this for a few years ever since he got that tip. His old companion was seen here once or twice around this area, but he never saw him once ever since he got that information. What would make this evening, of all evenings, any different?

_"No matter where you go, I'll follow you". That's what he told me... He sounded so sincere when it came to me; he always did. Putting my well-being before others... He really is a kind person._

   Seeing the cafe closing and the last waitress locking up, he decided it was time for him to head back home to the other quinx members. He stood, pushed his chair in and bowed to the cafe worker before picking up his things and heading off. The sidewalks were particularly busy around this time; the small shops around the area close at the same time.

_Does he think of me anymore? Does he... miss me?_

   His uneasy thoughts wouldn't cease as he dawdled down the street. The sky started to glow as the sun shined across the buildings of Tokyo as it started to set.

_I miss him..._

   Suddenly, he was struck out of his daze by someone walking into his shoulder. Normally a simple apology would suffice for such an accident, though most people he runs into aren't this broad and tall. The half-ghoul stumbled back and was barely able to keep his footing. The stranger he had mindlessly walked into nervously turned to him, "Sorry 'bout that! Are you alr--"

   When the stranger's voice drifted to silence mid sentence, the young CCG investigator rubbed his shoulder before looking up at them. A man stood tall, roughly 6'3", and had the physique of someone who could crack skulls with their bare hands. His face was covered by the shadow of a hood that hung limply over his head, but seeing how he was close enough, could see a strong face with a gentle expression. He had a very interestingly shaped beard as well--

   They both stood in the middle of the sidewalk, staring in complete awe at each other, while others walked around them since they blocked the way. The young man with the hair color of ash tried to speak, but no words seemed to want to come out. This couldn't be real... after all his doubts; would he really just meet him here in this way? Did he even deserve it? The stranger was the first to break such a long silence; it almost felt like forever. The first few times he tried to speak only soft cracked noises were pulled from his lips. Finally when he was able to speak, he spoke in a deep, but meek, quivering tone.

   "Ka...K-Kaneki?"

    He had almost forgotten that voice and that name; he hoped this was real and not another dream he would dread later. He hoped his mind wasn't playing tricks on him; any other time, just not now. It had to be real, that voice had to be real, this meeting had to be real. These tears he felt rolling down his cheeks had to be real. The shorter young man waited everyday for something like this to happen to him: to finally see him and hear him again. He wanted a confirmation- no- he _needed_ a confirmation. Is this truly the person he had been looking for all this time?

   "Banjou...san...?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
